Only You
by KingKhan
Summary: "Sirius Black's stormy grey eyes met Naina Kapoor's orbs of purple and in that moment he knew she was everything to him, she was his true love and for some reason that thought terrified him." Sirius/OC. Rated T but may go up.
1. Chapter 1  How can I forget you

**Author's Note** – 1. Concept, dialogues, story line, situation belong to me. All characters, except Naina and others you don't recognize as being from Harry Potter, belong to JK.

2. I am making an attempt to finally come up with a full-fledged story on Sirius and my own character, Naina. I have written one shots on them previously which may or may not get incorporated into this. Hope you like it.

3. You can read 'Inexplicable', 'That Boy' and 'His everything' which are also based on Sirius/Naina if you wish to.

**Summary**– "Sirius Black's stormy grey eyes met Naina Kapoor's orbs of purple and in that moment he knew she was everything to him, she was his true love and for some reason that thought terrified him." Sirius/OC

**IMPORTANT - I am getting some PMs telling me that people cant review for some reason...? What exactly happens? Please do tell me...send me a PM or something so that I can check out whats wrong...Thanks! Enjoy.**

-::::::-

**Only You**

**Chapter 1 - How can I forget you...**

Sirius Black felt oddly jumpy as he tried to 'service' Grimmauld Palace, another way of saying 'trying to make it fit for Human habilitation.'

He had not slept well last night…not since the hour those purple eyes had pierced through his usual disturbing dreams about Azkaban, James and Lily but at least he had gotten used to them but her purple eyes, not so much.

It took him a nudge by Ron and a glare by Molly to realize that he had been waving his wand in thin air, long after having dealt with the insects he had to deal with.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I am fine…listen guys, I am just going to get myself some tea…anybody want some?"

::::::::::::::::::::

He heard the front door opening and closing but did not bother about it too much once he heard Remus's voice fleet in to the kitchen and continued with the tea, his mind still swimming or rather drowning in distant memories of her luscious wavy black locks, her flawless complexion, her soft touch, the warmth of her chest, and how it heaved when she breathed under him…and how her purple eyes flashed at him a smile so passionate, so powerful, so contagious…

:::::::::::::::::::::**************::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naina Kapoor sighed a sigh of content as she gently stretched her legs and arms, a goofy smile lighting up her face. She turned around and there he was. The reason for the contentment, the reason for the smile.

He looked at her with eyes full of laughter, full of life, full of a content of his own and as he swooped down to connect his lips with hers and Naina could not help but smile into it.

"Hey…"

"Hello, purple."

Naina laughed at his nick name for her and then wove herself through his waiting arms so that she was now buried in his strong broad comforting chest with her legs entwined with his.

"I should call you 'Grey' then, shouldn't I?" she teased.

"No. I already have a colour associated with me, thank you very much."

"Okay, Black!"

A few moments of blissful silence passed them during which 'Black' caressed the soft arms of 'Purple' and 'Purple ran her fingers through the dark long locks of 'Black', knotting through them whenever a wave of passion passed through her at some or the other antic of 'Black'…

"Purple, always remember this moment…"

Naina looked up in surprise at the sudden change of tone of her companion and was confused to find him looking at her as if trying to memorize her and something in his manners made her lower one hand from his hair to his face and stroke his cheek softly and gently rub his lips with the other hand, coaxing the hardness, the seriousness to go away...

"I always will, Sirius, but if I ever do forget, all you need to do is remind me…Remind me, Sirius…and remind yourself too whenever need be."

Sirius Black's stormy grey eyes met Naina Kapoor's orbs of purple and in that moment he knew she  
>was everything to him, she was his true love and for some reason that thought terrified him.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::**************::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I shall get tea…" Remus' fleeting voice woke Sirius out of his reverie. He turned out just as Remus entered the kitchen.

"Hey Moony…I got the tea right here, mate…" Sirius flashed him a smile which he was surprised to see was not returned, instead Remus' face showed a deep discomfort.

"What's the matter? Got a girlfriend out there, mate? She is scared of the big bad Sirius Black?" Sirius tried a hand at teasing.

"Haha…not mine, no." Remus said, looking everywhere but at the man in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Sirius…"

"Moony, you drunk?"

"NO! I mean…listen…its just that I think I should give you a heads up…I mean…its Na-"

Sirius did not need the clarification. His dog ears had just picked up the familiar strain of laughter and without even looking at a tired and apprehensive Remus in front of him, Sirius made his way out of the kitchen door…

Her dark black hair was the first thing his eyes caught as they followed its movement as she shaked her head, deep in conversation with Molly.

She still looked good, as far as he could tell from her back. Her curves seemed more accentuated if anything and for a second, Sirius felt like a young teenage boy, in awe of the female body in front of him and then like a young lover…sneaking glances at his object of affections…and then she turned around, as if she knew he was there and then he saw the purple of her eyes and he witnessed the laughter getting silenced in them and anger and sadness setting in, just like a sun setting for rest.

Her purple eyes were different though…they weren't as vibrant and bright as before, the years had taken a toll on them or maybe it was the events that had taken place which had taken the light out of them and as her eyes widened and body shifted, that he noticed there was something in her arms or rather someone….who looked an awful lot like him.

"Purp-"

"Its Naina."  
><em><br>_::::::::::::::::::::

"_How can I forget you__  
><em>_Memories come and go__  
><em>_You're all I've ever wanted__  
><em>_You're all I've ever known__  
><em>_Can I be happy__  
><em>_Living with your ghost__  
><em>_The pictures tell the story__  
><em>_I took them off the wall__  
><em>_It's hard enough to get through__  
><em>_I still can feel the fall__  
><em>_Do you even think of me at all?"_

_~ Only You, Matthew Perryman Jones_

-:::::::::::::-

**So, how did you find it…please read and review. Remember, a review is what keeps a writer going…**

**This is chapter one and the story will unfold as it goes on…and it going on depends on you…so yeah, drop me a comment about it.**

**PS – I find it really irritating that people add stories to their favourite story list or the author to their favourite author list but don't have the 'time' to write a few words to the author…**

**Thanks for reading**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


	2. Chapter 2 The memories come and go

**Author's Note** – 1. Concept, dialogues, story line, situation belong to me. All characters, except Naina and others you don't recognize as being from Harry Potter, belong to JK.

2. I am making an attempt to finally come up with a full-fledged story on Sirius and my own character, Naina. I have written one shots on them previously which may or may not get incorporated into this. Hope you like it.

3. You can read 'Inexplicable', 'That Boy' and 'His everything' which are also based on Sirius/Naina if you wish to.

**Summary**– "Sirius Black's stormy grey eyes met Naina Kapoor's orbs of purple and in that moment he knew she was everything to him, she was his true love and for some reason that thought terrified him." Sirius/OC

**IMPORTANT - I am getting some PMs telling me that people cant review for some reason...? What exactly happens? Please do tell me...send me a PM or something so that I can check out whats wrong...Thanks! Enjoy.**

-::::::-

**Only You**

**Chapter 2 – The memories come and go…**

_Sirius did not need the clarification. His dog ears had just picked up the familiar strain of laughter and without even looking at a tired and apprehensive Remus in front of him, Sirius made his way out of the kitchen door…_

_Her dark black hair was the first thing his eyes caught as they followed its movement as she shaked her head, deep in conversation with Molly._

_She still looked good, as far as he could tell from her back. Her curves seemed more accentuated if anything and for a second, Sirius felt like a young teenage boy, in awe of the female body in front of him and then like a young lover…sneaking glances at his object of affections…and then she turned around, as if she knew he was there and then he saw the purple of her eyes and he witnessed the laughter getting silenced in them and anger and sadness setting in, just like a sun setting for rest._

_Her purple eyes were different though…they weren't as vibrant and bright as before, the years had taken a toll on them or maybe it was the events that had taken place which had taken the light out of them and as her eyes widened and body shifted, that he noticed there was something in her arms or rather someone….who looked an awful lot like him._

_"Purp-"_

"_Its Naina."_

**Naina POV  
><strong>

I knew that I was going to feel very huge amounts of pain and anguish in a few hours…not of the physical kind, which in this case I would have preferred to the intense mental pain that was staring me in the face, taunting me…

I shook out of my reverie as I heard the soft cries of my around 1 year old son – rushing to my room, I found him in his crib, staring at me with wide watery grey eyes…his eyes…in fact, I was pretty sure that my baby looked exactly like what his father must have when he himself was one…there would be only subtle differences – maybe the width of the forehead, hair type and style…

Picking him up, I cradled him against my chest, gently patting him on the back whispering soothing words into his ears – "Sshh…its okay, its okay, sweetie…come on, sleep now…come on…"

I never realized when my feet found themselves stretched on the ottoman with Nikhil still in my arms and myself in a large comfy armchair, dozing off a little bit…

I knew better than to disturb him from his 'beauty' sleep…again, just like his father, just I used to jokingly call it 'bratty' sleep…how would it have been if Sirius Black had been here with us today…perhaps making me a cup of tea in the kitchen or just lying here next to me…I pictured the two of us in the Gryffindor Common Room, stretched together on the arm chair by the fire…and my heart ached…I so longed those days back – with Sirius, with Lily, with James…with everything that as youth we had including the carefree attitude and the nothing is impossible mantra…alas, those days had passed and rather cruelly at that…

I absentmindedly stroked Nikhil soft wavy curls, something he had taken from me, as I thought about how he had been conceived…

… _  
><em>

_I had come home one day to find a shadow lurking in my small house and had opened the door to find Sirius Black looking at me, confused but happy, scared and apprehensive but still happy. I had closed the door securely behind myself keeping my bag on the side table and then looked at him, knowing that my eyes reflected a myriad of emotions and then with I just couldn't stop myself from rushing towards him with my arms flung forward, falling against his chest, snapping back as I felt him wince under my weight. I lifted his shirt with a sense of foreboding to find a criss-cross of bruises running through his body and a tear escaped my traitor eye which Iquickly wiped away and hurried into the kitchen to fetch him something to eat, serving it to him and then rummaging for a clean robe and towels for him. When I finally gathered whatever I thought he might need and came down, I noticed that the food remained untouched and he was looking at the wall.  
><em>

"_I did not poison the food, just so you know."  
><em>

_He turned to look at me and said one single word, "Why?"  
><em>

_I sighed, I had expected this. Putting the stuff in my arms down on the table, I looked at him squarely in the eye. "I never believed that you could have done what you were accused of. You could never betray James, Lily and Harry...they were your real family."  
><em>

"_But…but everyone believed that…even our friends…even Remus…" he spluttered.  
><em>

"_I didn't."_

"_Why?" the question left his mouth again…I noticed he had a shaggy beard now, it went with his general appearance – thin, weak and tall but slumped.  
><em>

"_I told you I could not conceive you as that ever. I knew you and this was something beyond you…"  
><em>

"_They knew me too. That didn't stop them from believing the crap." He interjected.  
><em>

"_Well…I guess I was not joking when I said I love you" I smiled trying to make the situation light but the expression on his face made me bite my lip and look down. He looked so broken, so embarrassed, so out of place. He made a move to stand up but in a flash I was by his side, holding his hands in mine.  
><em>

"_Just eat. You look so….tired. Eat and clean up. I will make your bed."  
><em>

_He nodded, thankfully and sank back on the couch and started with the dinner. I busied myself in getting pillows and blankets.  
><em>

_I barely noticed how time had passed and was startled to see him standing in front of me, in an old robe of his which I had from a long time back and although he had tried to clean up his face, the shaggy mane of hair rendered the effort useless but I did not mind. He was alive, I kept telling myself.  
><em>

"_The bedroom is upstairs to the right. You should sleep there. I can sleep on the couch."  
><em>

"_No. It is fine. I'll sleep here."  
><em>

"_Don't argue, Sirius." That was the first time I had taken his name out loud in the evening and he let it go, maybe struggling with the concept of someone taking his proper name and that without contempt in such a long time. The thought made me sad but I couldn't show it. I started making myself comfortable on the couch and smiled at him. He smiled back and what a difference it made, for a brief moment I could glimpse the handsome face behind the years of indifference and accusation.  
><em>

_He started up on the stairs but I heard him distinctively when he said, "Thanks."  
><em>

_This arrangement went on for a week where I would go to work, locking the house behind me, having instructed him to not to wander about and be very careful to not to draw attention to himself in the seemingly empty house. I felt bad leaving him but I couldn't miss work because one it would look suspicious and two, I needed the money.  
><em>

_He looked better these days, a little weight on his feeble body. He smiled more but the silence still enveloped us, the gravity of the circumstances not letting us break it. I was scared that if I said anything he may think of leaving and perhaps he felt the same…I never asked.  
><em>

_I returned home that day with a shaving kit for him and some clean clothes, it being the first of the month and I had received my pay check. He was in the bedroom, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He stared like this a lot, perhaps trying to find answers in the oblivion. I kept the bag down and he looked at me and got up.  
><em>

"_Your beard is going today, Mister." I joked, waving the cream and the razor in my hand.  
><em>

_I walked over to him and then dragged him to the bathroom, handing him the kit and falling back behind him. He looked into the mirror and then at the instruments in his hand and then at me. I suddenly realized what prison could do to a person and I felt myself moving forward and taking the things from him. I hoisted myself on the counter and turning the tap on, I soaked my hand in the water and then caressed his beard. After a very long time, I shaved his face and could not help myself from marvelling at the face in my hands, pausing every now and then to caress him and feeling a charge of electricity flow through me when he closed his eyes at my gestures. I teared my eyes away from his closed ones and managed to say, "There. Done. Ta-da!" moving one side so that he could see himself in the mirror but he stopped me, holding my wrists and fixing me with a loving stare and all I could do was lean forward and capture his lips by mine. He left my hands and they made their way around him, interlocking around his neck while his hands encircled my waist and lifted me off the counter…  
><em>

_I had woken up the next morning beside him, my face on his chest while his one hand was around me and one stroked my hair. I sneaked a look and caught him staring down at me. I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back, which I took as a good response but I couldn't get myself to get up, fearing he will not be here when I return. But he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Don't you have work today?"  
><em>

_I nodded into his chest and I heard a chuckle rumble through him, gently shaking me too. I started laughing too and got up, stretching…  
><em>

_I was just on the verge of stepping out the door, when he pulled me back in and kissed me soundly on the lips and resting his forehead against mine, barely whispered, "I will always love you."  
><em>

_When I returned home that night, I found him gone leaving no trace behind. I could not say I was shocked, I had been expecting something akin to this ever since that last kiss but the realization could not stop the tears as they shook my body where I lay on the floor beside the bed…  
><em>

…_  
><em>

She was not surprised to feel the damp in my eyes…damn Sirius! Two years had passed since then and she still hadn't really learnt to hate him with all her heart…heck who was she kidding? She had never learnt to hate Sirius…no matter what he pulled, never…she had always allowed him back, hoping that one day he will love her enough to let her through the insecurities, through the veil he kept himself hidden under and it had been fine…okay, not fine…but considerably finer than the present…earlier it was only about her and she could take whatever Sirius pushed her way but now it involved Nikhil too and she was not going to let her son become a pawn in their sick game…her resolve only strengthened whenever she reflected back on how Sirius had never contacted her again, even after she had sent letters and news through Remus about her, their pregnancy…he never responded, not even when he sort of settled with the Order of the Phoenix, he never once responded and that's when something snapped in Naina and she vowed that she would now stand up, if not for herself then for her son.

And stand up she did. She never contacted Sirius again…heck she kept clear of everyone, she was too hurt, too raw to be able to care for anyone but Nikhil…he became her reason to live – whatever way she did. And now that she had to go back and take up her duties and responsibilities as an Order member, she was going to do just that…and she didn't care if Sirius Black was going to be there – he had ceased to matter when he ceased to acknowledge that there was a piece of his flesh in the world.

Remus had picked me up from the apartment if it could be called that…one drawing-dining-kitchen, one long short corridor and 1 bedroom plus bathrooms…but it was I could afford and besides, Nikhil was young…he hardly needed his own space…and to Remus' credit, he never once made me feel uncomfortable about the size or location of my apartment – he was nice that way, understanding, sympathetic and not only because he had gone through much the same if not worse but just because that's what who he was and I was thankful, though still awkward with him, with this gesture…

He had taken one look at Nikhil, seeing him for the first time since he was a month old – the last time Remus had been able to visit, and I could see it in his eyes that Nikhil reminded him of his best friend and the whole story, which he was well aware of, maybe hit him a bit harder today…

"Hey Doc." I said softly, breaking his realization, using a nickname I had created for him back at Hogwarts inspired by his brilliant knowledge and respect for the same…

"Hello, Naina…"

We both looked at each other for a minute, assessing the other's thoughts and also our own before simultaneously moving closer for a hug, making us both smile and consequently making the hug a bit more warmer…

...But all the warmth had vanished and a dull dread had settled in the both of us as we stood outside Grimmauld Place…I knew Remus was sneaking glances at me from the corner of his eyes but I also knew I would not give in or give up to the emotional storm brewing inside of me…a much bigger issue awaited my thoughts and actions – I had to help protect Harry. I had to finally properly live up to what was expected of me as Lily's friend and as a witch worth reckoning with as had been told to me by Albus Dumbledore himself barely a fortnight ago…

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." I hoisted Nikhil a bit higher up in my arms and looked expectantly at Remus, hopefully not giving away any of my doubts and anger at Sirius…

"Yes. After you." Remus opened the door for me and as I walked in, albeit after taking a long breath, I felt him place his hand on the small of my back, guiding me and also telling me without words that he would always be there for me and Nikhil no matter what happened when I came face to face with Sirius.

I had been so physically away from the magical world for so long that the sheer magic-ness of the house made me slightly uncomfortable, not to mention that this magic-ness was anti-muggle as it was…but I managed to make my way halfway through the long corridor, with Remus steering me from behind when Molly Weasley descended the stairs and walked straight up to me, engulfing me in a big warm Molly hug.

"How are you, dear?"

"I am fine, Molly…how are you and the family? By the way, this is Nikhil…Nikhil, say hi to Molly…" I smiled at the baby in my arms, squiggling his little hand at Molly.

"Oh! He is just adorable, dear! I am so glad you are here! Finally! We have been waiting for you ever since You-Know-Who came back…Merlin knows, you are a powerful witch to have on our side!"

"I never left your side, Molly…and please take his real name!"

"Oh well! You, Harry and Sirius seem to be a perfect family as far as that is concerned!"

Noticing my lack of verbal response and the hardening in my eyes, Molly realized her mistake and chided herself while giving me a second hug.

"Oh…I am so sorry! I just…forgot…I am so sorry!"

I sighed. I knew that her words had cut through me like a razor but I knew that she meant no harm prompting me to rub her back with one arm, whispering to her, "I know, Molly, I know…"

Breaking apart with a small smile on my face and a flustered one on Molly's, did we realize that Remus was no where to be seen…

"Oh…he must have gone to the kitchen…come, dear! I will make you a cup of-"

I did not need for her to tell me or warn me, I had already turned around. I could always feel him, one of my Sirius Black related quirks and sure enough he was standing right behind me looking at me with big grey eyes…comprehension slowly drawing upon his face as he took in the whole of me – including Nikhil in my arms.

"Purp-"

"Its Naina."

**So, how did you find it…please read and review. Remember, a review is what keeps a writer going…**

**This is chapter one and the story will unfold as it goes on…and it going on depends on you…so yeah, drop me a comment about it.**

**PS – I find it really irritating that people add stories to their favourite story list or the author to their favourite author list but don't have the 'time' to write a few words to the author…**


End file.
